


Mistake

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love, i can't believe i keep writing fluffy sex when it's not my thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is in love with his best friend Iwaizumi. Things get heated. Will their friendship ever be the same again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Worst Mistake I've Ever Made

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write something for so long but then iwaoi day inspired me to finally write this.
> 
> Vaguely inspired by all the heart-breaking iwaoi doujinshi I've ever read.

Oikawa was frustrated to say the least. He had tried to do his homework, but couldn’t concentrate. He had tried to watch a volleyball game to analyse the playing style of both teams, but found it impossible to focus on the ball and the players. He lay down on his futon and stared at the ceiling.

All he had been able to think about since he left school was Iwaizumi.

In the locker room Oikawa had taken the chance to take in the strong form of his best friend. He had admired the way his muscles moved under the tanned skin as he stripped out of his clothes, and Oikawa wanted to reach out and touch the sweaty body in front of him, he wanted to slide his hand over the well-defined back and feel the way it twitches under his touch. He wanted to feel Iwaizumi’s naked skin against his own, see if their bodies fit together in reality as well as they did in his imagination.

The thought of half-naked Iwaizumi made Oikawa let out a content sigh. He tried to remember every little detail of how strong his friend’s arms looked, how his thighs and ass really filled out his volleyball shorts, and how the front of those shorts sometimes let him get a glimpse of what was right underneath.

Of course Oikawa had seen Iwaizumi’s cock before, and he took every opportunity he could to take a look in the showers, but there was something much more erotic in getting just an idea of the shape when the fabric pulled over it in just the right way. When that happened during practise, Oikawa became a mess and had to excuse himself to cool down for a moment, but right now he wasn’t in practise, and he wouldn’t have to cool down. He thought about Iwaizumi standing in front of him wearing nothing but his tight shorts, his cock pressing against the front of them. Oikawa would kneel in front of his friend and let his hands rest on Iwaizumi’s full hips as he approached the bulge with his face. He nuzzled his cheek against it and looked up at Iwaizumi’s face. He’d be frowning, not quite sure as to what Oikawa wanted. Their eyes met and Oikawa felt his face blush with the intensity of Iwaizumi’s heated gaze.

What Oikawa had never seen was what Iwaizumi looked like when he was aroused, what his erection looked like. Oikawa turned his face to his friend’s groin and opened his mouth to slide it over the bulge. He mouthed at it until it started to grow, and Iwaizumi’s legs were shaking with the effort to keep himself standing still. Oikawa’s hands were roaming Iwaizumi’s ass, the flesh firm and soft, and he wanted to sink his hands under the shorts to feel the skin on his palms. He pulled the shorts down. Iwaizumi was wearing a plain grey pair of boxer shorts that revealed his erection much more clearly. There was a dark spot on the fabric at the tip of his cock, and Oikawa felt his mouth water. He wanted to taste Iwaizumi in his mouth, but he also wanted to make the situation last longer, wanted to keep teasing the other boy as long as he could. His hands found their way past the underwear to Iwaizumi’s bare ass, and he groped at the flesh, spreading the big cheeks apart to feel them pull back together.

A hand took a gentle hold of Oikawa’s hair, and he looked up. Iwaizumi swallowed, his lips were apart and his eyes half lidded.

“Please,” he said weakly. “Take them off already.”

Oikawa pressed an open mouthed kiss on Iwaizumi’s thigh before pulling the pants down. Iwaizumi’s cock sprung free. It was big, nearly huge, and Oikawa moaned at the sight. He licked his lips and kissed the tip where pre-come was dripping from the slit.

“No, don’t,” Iwaizumi said and kneeled down to face Oikawa.

“Why?” Oikawa asked.

“I want to pleasure you today,” Iwaizumi said and pulled Oikawa’s pants down past his hips to expose his cock.

Oikawa sighed when his cock was finally free. There was a sticky stain on his underwear, and pre-come was steadily wetting the tip of his member. Iwaizumi gently pushed him down to lie on his back and took his cock in his hand. Oikawa’s hips bucked into the touch and Iwaizumi smiled.

“So eager for me,” he chuckled and squeezed Oikawa’s cock.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sighed.

Iwaizumi’s free hand snaked under Oikawa’s shirt and his fingers rubbed on a nipple. Oikawa’s back arched when Iwaizumi started jerking his cock with intent.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moaned, his hips rolling into the touch.

Iwaizumi moved to rub on Oikawa’s other nipple, and that was what brought Oikawa to the edge.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa choked out as strings of come shot out of his cock and onto his stomach and chest.

His body shivered with pleasure, his hand still holding his cock in a firm hold and the other hand idly playing with a nipple. He was breathing hard and his heart was thumping in his chest, and he closed his eyes.

The sound of his door opening jolted him into opening his eyes, preparing to try to explain his state to his mother. The person standing at his door wasn’t his mother, however. It was the real Iwaizumi, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed.

It took him a moment to realise he was still holding his softening cock, and he quickly let go.

“A bad moment?” Iwaizumi asked with an unimpressed look.

“Not anymore,” Oikawa said as he struggled to quickly find his box of tissues to wipe himself clean.

Iwaizumi stepped into the room and handed the box to him. Oikawa wiped the come off his skin as Iwaizumi waited, politely looking the other way, until Oikawa had pulled his pants back on.

“I thought you had a date tonight,” Oikawa said and tossed the used tissues to the bin.

“I did,” Iwaizumi said.

“Oh,” Oikawa suddenly felt stupid.

Having Iwaizumi so close to him right after having fantasised about them having sex felt awkward. Having Iwaizumi in his room right after he had been on a date with a girl felt wrong. Oikawa felt wrong about the situation and wanted to tell Iwaizumi to leave.

“I didn’t expect you to come here after a hot date,” Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi hummed in response, not really looking at Oikawa. He looked good in his date outfit. He smelled different than usual, had probably used different cologne. If Oikawa had gone out on a date with Iwaizumi looking like that, he would have gone to the nearest hotel to make sure Iwaizumi would never forget the date.

“So did you have sex with her?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi didn’t answer. He blushed and turned his head away.

“Was it her first time?” Oikawa asked.

“I didn’t say I slept with her,” Iwaizumi said.

“You might have as well shouted it at me,” Oikawa said. “Was it any good?”

Iwaizumi nodded shortly, but still didn’t look at Oikawa.

“She’s not good for you,” Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi turned to look at him questioningly. Oikawa met his eyes and looked away. He couldn’t look at his friend knowing that he had just had his first time with someone who wasn’t him.

“Sleeping with you on the first date,” Oikawa continued when Iwaizumi didn’t say anything. “She’s just a regular slut.”

“How can you say something like that without knowing anything about her?” Iwaizumi finally said.

His voice was angry. Oikawa liked the sound of it, deep and full of emotion, focused on only him and nothing else.

“She just wants to get in your pants,” Oikawa said and shrugged.

“Isn’t it usually the other way around?” Iwaizumi replied.

Oikawa turned to look at him again.

“Did you want to get in her pants then?” Oikawa asked.

Their eyes were locked for what felt like an eternity. Iwaizumi didn’t say anything. Oikawa’s heart was pounding so hard he thought it might leap out of his chest.

“I don’t know why I came here,” Iwaizumi finally said and looked away. “I should have just gone home.”

He stood up.

“Yeah, you should have,” Oikawa said. “I don’t know why you thought it was a good idea to come rub it in my face.”

Iwaizumi turned to look down at Oikawa, who averted his eyes. Oikawa didn’t like feeling small compared to the other boy, and he had always valued the fact that he was just the bit taller to make it possible for him to look down on Iwaizumi instead. Iwaizumi looming over him made him feel like he was shrinking.

“What am I rubbing in your face exactly?” Iwaizumi asked. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Why did you come here?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi’s feet.

Iwaizumi hesitated.

“Because I wanted to see you,” he finally said.

Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat, and he chastised himself for feeling that way. He suddenly felt like he was being crushed, his chest was heavy and he thought to himself that there was no way he could continue being friends with Iwaizumi in this situation. Iwaizumi sat down on the futon right in front of Oikawa.

“Why are you crying?” he asked.

Oikawa wiped tears away from his eyes. He didn’t know what to do.

Iwaizumi reached to touch his shoulder with a warm hand. Oikawa looked at his gentle face.

“Iwa-chan,” he said quietly.

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi asked.

Without stopping to think about the consequences, Oikawa leaned forward and captured Iwaizumi’s lips in a soft kiss. He placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, just letting them rest there to make sure Iwaizumi didn’t feel like he was being forced. He kissed the slightly chapped lips of his best friend, a tear rolling into the kiss to make it taste salty, and to his surprise his friend answered to the kiss. Iwaizumi’s strong arms wrapped tightly around Oikawa’s waist and their bodies pressed closer. Encouraged by this Oikawa let his arms hug Iwaizumi’s head, his hands sinking into the gelled hair, fingertips massaging his scalp.

The kiss opened up, Oikawa licking into Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi tasted comforting and familiar, and Oikawa felt like they were meant to always kiss like this. Iwaizumi’s tongue rubbed against his, and he felt his lower stomach stir with the way their tongues slid against each other. Iwaizumi’s hands were spread on Oikawa’s back, their warmth constant and reassuring, and Oikawa wanted to melt into the touch, wanted to feel it all over his body, and he sucked on Iwaizumi’s tongue, making the other boy groan. Iwaizumi’s hands lowered towards Oikawa’s ass, and Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi to lie down with him. Oikawa lifted his hips to feel Iwaizumi’s muscular thigh right next to him, and he rolled his hips to grind his crotch against the firm body. Iwaizumi ground his hips down to meet Oikawa’s, and Oikawa moaned when he felt the way Iwaizumi’s cock had hardened.

Iwaizumi’s hands were on Oikawa’s ass, and Oikawa wanted them to stay there, to touch him in every possible way. Iwaizumi squeezed, and Oikawa whimpered as his cock was growing harder. Iwaizumi’s tongue slipped into his mouth, and he eagerly welcomed the slick rubs of it. Oikawa spread his legs to invite the other boy’s groin closer to his own. Their cocks were rubbing together with each roll of their hips, only the fabric of their clothes between them. Iwaizumi gave Oikawa’s ass a final squeeze before letting go. Oikawa whined, but then heard the clink of a belt. He couldn’t suppress the moan of understanding what it meant, and heard Iwaizumi unzip his jeans. Oikawa wanted to see what kind of underwear Iwaizumi wore, but didn’t want to break the kiss.

It felt like the kiss was holding the entire situation together, and Oikawa wanted for it to never end, so they could always be close this way. Iwaizumi seemed to feel something similar, as he made sure not to pull his lips away from Oikawa’s when he pulled down Oikawa’s sweatpants and underwear, letting his cock free. Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s cock bump into his own and he wanted so much more, so much more, but let Iwaizumi decide. He had his eyes tightly shut, his hands in Iwaizumi’s hair, and he could have cried with how happy he was right at that moment. Iwaizumi grunted as he wrapped his hand around both their cocks at once, making Oikawa’s hips thrust into the touch.

Iwaizumi was moving his hand in a hurry, and Oikawa crossed his ankles behind Iwaizumi’s back. He felt Iwaizumi’s belt and jeans on his thighs and he knew the boy hadn’t bothered to push them very low, just low enough to expose his cock. Oikawa felt his mouth watering at the thought of Iwaizumi’s erect, naked cock rubbing against his own, so close he could almost smell the musk of it. He wanted to kiss down Iwaizumi’s body, enjoy each twitch of his friend’s muscles, and finally make it to his cock. He wanted to lick it, kiss it, suck it, make sure he tasted every inch of it. He wanted to take it in his mouth, feel the heaviness of it on his tongue, and swallow it as far as it would go. He could probably take it rather easily; he could feel it wasn’t very long or particularly thick, quite close to his own size, if he could trust his judgment based on what it felt like rubbing against his throbbing shaft.

Pleasure was pooling deep inside Oikawa, and he wanted for it to go away, he wanted to make it last. The thought of Iwaizumi finally being close to him in this way was almost too much, the feeling of their cocks rubbing together in Iwaizumi’s hand almost unbearable. Oikawa felt tears trickling from his closed eyes, and his body was starting to unravel. He could hardly breathe as Iwaizumi continued kissing him, and he was shaking, his muscles shivering and twitching as he felt his orgasm closing in. He had to break the kiss to not black out, he breathed deep. He was surrounded by Iwaizumi’s smell, everything Iwaizumi, and he heard the way his friend was breathing hard and fast, grunting quietly with every twist of his wrist and push of Oikawa’s hips. Oikawa moaned, too loudly, and Iwaizumi pressed his lips back over his to quiet him down.

Oikawa came with Iwaizumi sucking on his tongue, doing his best to keep his voice down, his entire body tightening around Iwaizumi before he felt strength leaving him. His cock was starting to feel the overstimulation, but Iwaizumi didn’t take long to come with a louder grunt, shooting his sperm along Oikawa’s, his hand finally stilling before slowly letting go. They lay together, catching their breaths, and Oikawa enjoyed the weight of Iwaizumi on his body. With shaky hands he stroked Iwaizumi’s hair, wishing that they would never have to get up.

The way Iwaizumi stirred after his breathing had evened out was different, and Oikawa knew to let him go. He sat up and looked at Oikawa, his eyes unfocused and hair messy. Oikawa looked at him with the ghost of a smile, knowing that there were still tears at the corners of his eyes. He wondered if his feelings were exposed in his eyes.

“This shouldn’t have happened,” Iwaizumi said clearing his throat.

Oikawa didn’t say anything. He was scared and didn’t want to open his mouth to let his feelings show.

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi said and quickly pulled his pants back on. “I should go.”

Oikawa watched him stand up, open the door, and disappear. He heard the footsteps heading away, and he felt his heart crack. He turned to lie on his side, his ass and hips still bare, and pulled a pillow to hug. He sniffed as tears were falling down his face. Somewhere deep down he had known it was a bad idea, that it might ruin their friendship and they might never be able to go back to what they used to be. Of course he had known Iwaizumi didn’t want him the same way he had wanted his best friend for years. He pressed his face into the pillow, preparing to cry his heart better, when there was a small knock on the door and it opened.

It was obvious to Oikawa Iwaizumi had just entered the room again, and he hated knowing it. He knew Iwaizumi too well, knew what it sounded like when he returned after leaving. And he certainly knew what Iwaizumi’s worry sounded like. The door closed and Oikawa listened to the way Iwaizumi was standing in his room conflicted, uncertain of what to do.

“I can’t leave,” Iwaizumi finally said. “I have come on my shirt.”

Oikawa wanted to laugh, but he could only sniffle as more tears wet the pillow he was hugging tightly. He wondered what Iwaizumi saw when he looked at him, half-naked and crying. They had known each other since they were children and Iwaizumi had seen every side of him, but he had always tried to maintain some sort of dignity around the boy, just so he would seem maybe a bit cooler and desirable in case Iwaizumi would one day look at him and notice how much they needed to be together.

The way Iwaizumi stirred was insecure, but he made his way to Oikawa. He stopped, hesitating, and Oikawa could smell the faint traces of his cologne mixed with sex through his pillow. Iwaizumi sat down next to him.

“Why are you crying?” he asked, voice soft and worried.

Oikawa opened his mouth, and a wail escaped, making him burrow deeper.

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi said. “I lost control and went too far.”

Oikawa turned his head to peek at Iwaizumi with his teary eyes.

“Stupid Iwa-chan,” he stuttered.

Iwaizumi placed a warm hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back.

“I didn’t want to make you cry,” Iwaizumi said.

“Shut up,” Oikawa said, managing to get the slightest bit of bite to his voice.

Iwaizumi’s hand froze, and Oikawa pushed himself up. He noticed how Iwaizumi’s eyes glanced at his flaccid cock, and he bitterly thought about how happy that would have made him just a moment ago.

“You don’t even know,” Oikawa started and wiped his eyes with both hands.

Iwaizumi handed him a tissue and he took it, wiping his face with his lower lip trembling.

“What is it?” Iwaizumi asked when Oikawa stayed quiet.

Oikawa could feel the pain in his eyes when he looked at Iwaizumi, heart beating fast, and he wasn’t ready to get it broken completely.

“I’m in love with you, Iwa-chan,” he said. “I love you.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes wandered around the room, not knowing where to settle, and Oikawa wished he could shield himself from the blow he was about to receive.

“I had no idea,” Iwaizumi said eventually, his eyes settling on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“You don’t love me,” Oikawa stated dryly.

“You’re my best friend,” Iwaizumi started.

“Why did you have sex with me?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi shook his head and frowned.

“I don’t know,” he said. “It just happened.”

“Yeah,” Oikawa said with a fake laugh. “You just went on a date with a hot girl and had sex with her. Of course it’s expected that you’ll then have sex with your childhood friend. Makes perfect sense to me.”

“I don’t know why,” Iwaizumi tried.

“Stop talking,” Oikawa said. “You can borrow a shirt from me. You need to go.”

Oikawa turned his back to Iwaizumi and lay down again. His ass was still naked, and he wondered if he was only imagining Iwaizumi’s eyes on it.

“Okay,” Iwaizumi said and stood up.

Oikawa listened to his friend go to the closet and change into a clean shirt. He heard Iwaizumi stop and look at him, but he didn’t move.

“I’ll see you later then,” Iwaizumi said quietly, but didn’t receive an answer.

When Oikawa’s door was closed and Iwaizumi’s footsteps were gone, Oikawa got up and wiped off the semen that was still on his skin and shirt. He looked at the stains on the fabric before pulling the shirt off and getting a clean one to put on. He turned his pillow around and lay down, pulling the blanket up to his chin.


	2. The Best Mistake of My Life

Oikawa didn’t want to go to school because he didn’t want to have to face Iwaizumi after what had happened. His face burned when he remembered the way he had suddenly confessed, bared the feelings he had been harbouring for years. He hadn’t heard from Iwaizumi ever since the boy had walked out of his room the other day, and a part of him was glad while a part of him suffered from the knowledge that he didn’t have a best friend anymore.

As Oikawa approached the school building he saw Iwaizumi talk to the girl he had been out with. She was petite and cute, her hair tied to a loose bun and her skirt dangerously short. Next to her Iwaizumi looked even bigger and stronger, and Oikawa could appreciate the fact that they made a good-looking couple. Suddenly he thought about the fact that Iwaizumi had fucked that girl. They had been naked next to each other, and he had been inside her. Oikawa hurried away, trying to shake the thought out of his head.

Somehow the scene he had just witnessed was confirmation: Iwaizumi had a girlfriend. He was someone’s boyfriend. Oikawa would never have him, and eventually their paths would separate, they would drift apart as Iwaizumi spent more time with his girlfriend, and Oikawa would be alone. He might as well accept it and get used to it.

With these thoughts he went through the day without seeing Iwaizumi once. As Oikawa approached the locker room in the afternoon, his heart was beating almost irregularly, and he wasn’t sure if he could really continue playing volleyball with Iwaizumi in the same team.

Iwaizumi hadn’t arrived yet, was probably spending a quick moment with his girlfriend. The thought made Oikawa shudder, and he tried to get it out of his mind. He was in the middle of pulling his shirt off when he heard Iwaizumi open the door. Oikawa wanted to stay in his shirt and not have to face his former best friend, but to seem normal he pulled the shirt off completely and tossed it on his other things.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa knew he was the target of that greeting, but he couldn’t reply. Instead he continued changing his clothes as if he hadn’t heard anything.

“Ooh,” came Matsukawa’s voice. “Trouble in paradise?”

Oikawa turned to look at him and Hanamaki grinning together, then glanced at Iwaizumi who was still looking at him after the greeting, and he couldn’t keep himself together. He tried to blink the tears away as he quickly pulled on his practise gear and stormed out of the locker room.

“Oi oi, did I say something wrong?” he heard Matsukawa ask before the door closed.

Without stopping or hesitating, Oikawa made his way to the bathroom, which was the only place in the school where he would be guaranteed to have some privacy. He locked himself in a stall and let the tears flow.

“Paradise,” he thought and snorted. Iwaizumi could have been his definition of paradise if only his feelings were mutual. He hadn’t been able to forget the heat of Iwaizumi’s body pressing against him, the feeling of Iwaizumi’s hand and cock sliding against his erection, and he didn’t even want to forget what it felt like to hold Iwaizumi’s body in a full-body hug. How could he ever be content in his life now that he knew what it felt like to kiss Iwaizumi, to be held by the strong arms he had always admired?

He didn’t know how long it took before he calmed down enough to stop crying. He wiped his face with toilet paper before exiting the stall. He looked at himself in the mirror; he looked terrible with his red, swollen eyes. He left the bathroom and made his way back to the locker room, not quite sure as to what he was going to do.

The locker room was empty, and Oikawa sat down with a sigh. His shoulders slumped. He felt heavy. He imagined hearing the squeaks of shoes as the others played like nothing had happened, as if there was nothing wrong in the world. He was disappointed and upset that Iwaizumi hadn’t come after him when he left. He felt like crying again and pressed his face into his hands.

There were no more tears, but the feeling of crying remained. Oikawa sat with his hands on his face for a long time, just listening to the hum of the empty room and the occasional noises coming from outside. He wanted to see Iwaizumi. He needed his best friend.

He was alone. He stood up slowly, looked around the room, and started undressing. He changed into his school uniform, packed his bag, and left. His footsteps were heavy and dragging, and he felt like it took an eternity for him to finally get home. He was early, the house was empty, and he still wanted to see Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan,” he whispered to himself, standing still in the hallway.

He had never known that having your heart broken would feel so much like it was really broken. He could feel it in his chest, how his heart was beating like it always had, but there was a part of it that was fractured and wrong. The pain made him press his hand on his chest as his shoulders pulled forward, and he winced.

When he finally made it to his room he looked at the time. The rest of the team was still practising. Oikawa thought about Iwaizumi spiking, running, jumping, and he lay down to drown his sorrow into the pillow. He stayed still, holding his breath until he needed air and rolled his head to the side. If he closed his eyes he could still imagine Iwaizumi’s scent in the room. He thought about the way Iwaizumi had looked at him when he entered and saw him with a cock in his hand; it looked like Iwaizumi had expected to one day walk in on him and prepared to the sight. Oikawa thought about what it would have been like if Iwaizumi had walked in just a bit earlier. Would he have been disgusted or fascinated? Oikawa felt a speck of interest in his stomach at the thought of Iwaizumi watching him jerk off. He rolled around to lie on his back and palmed his soft cock. What would Iwaizumi have said if he had been fingering himself? Oikawa pressed a finger behind his cock towards his entrance and rolled his hips into the touch.

His heart may have been broken, but it didn’t have to stop him from fantasising. He thought back to the kiss they had shared, how Iwaizumi’s lips and tongue felt against his own, and how his hands had been warm and secure. Oikawa wanted to feel that again, the way Iwaizumi’s hands spread over his body. He wanted to feel them everywhere. Iwaizumi’s fingers were thicker than his own so they would feel different inside him. Oikawa opened his slacks and pushed them down past his ass. He was still only half-hard, but the thought of Iwaizumi inside him was quickly making his body hotter. He pushed down his underwear to reveal his building erection. He stroked it a couple of times before reaching down to stroke on the puckered skin of his entrance.

With lubricated fingers Oikawa teased himself open and pushed a finger inside. His free hand was pulling on his tie and he opened a couple of his shirt buttons. He let out a stuttering breath and quickly added a second finger. The stretch was just enough to make him feel filled, and he slid his fingers in and out in a soft rhythm before scissoring them to stretch him more. He wanted to be filled with Iwaizumi’s cock, to be fucked with sharp thrusts until he couldn’t hold back his moans.

The ring of the doorbell shook him out of his fantasy and he pulled his fingers out with an angry sigh. He quickly wiped his hand on the sheets before pulling his pants on and staggering to the front door. As soon as he saw Iwaizumi standing there, he wanted to close the door again.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said with a kind voice, and Oikawa looked down to his feet. “I need to talk to you.”

Without a reply Oikawa stepped aside and let Iwaizumi enter. He listened to the boy take off his shoes, and then led him to his bedroom. On the way he glanced in a mirror and blushed at how obviously wrecked he looked: his hair was messy, his tie was crooked and the open buttons gave a peek of his collarbones, not to mention he was still hard, hoping that the hem of his shirt was loose enough to hide it from view. Then he walked into his room and wanted to slap himself for forgetting that he had an open bottle of lube right next to his pillow and his sheets were crumbled like someone had been lying on them, tossing their body.

When Oikawa sat down he pulled his knees up to shield the bulge in his pants from view. He didn’t say anything, just waited for Iwaizumi to take the initiative. This was probably going to be the painful rejection conversation that they didn’t properly have before. Oikawa pressed his forehead on his knees and sniffed at the thought of what was to come.

Oikawa could hear Iwaizumi look around as he sat down, taking in all the obvious pointers in the room. Iwaizumi probably thought he was gross – masturbating after skipping practise. Masturbating so that Iwaizumi caught him again.

“I wanted to talk to you earlier,” Iwaizumi said, but Oikawa didn’t lift his head, “but I didn’t see you before in the locker room.”

Oikawa shrugged.

“Just tell me you hate me already,” he mumbled into his lap. “Don’t make me wait any longer.”

There was a moment of absolute silence in the room before Iwaizumi spoke.

“I don’t hate you,” he said.

Oikawa lifted his head just slightly so he could see Iwaizumi, whose face was serious yet gentle. Then he looked down to the floor.

“Of course you do,” he said. “It’s gross, isn’t it? That I like a guy. That I like you.”

“Dumbass,” Iwaizumi said without bite. “It’s not gross. It’s… Maybe it’s unusual? But it’s not gross. At least I would hope so. Because I like you too.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi again. His eyes were serious and his lips were smiling.

“Don’t say things you don’t mean,” Oikawa said. “You have a girlfriend. I just saw you two this morning.”

Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed his temple.

“You dumbass,” he said. “I was breaking up with her.”

Oikawa lifted his head up a bit more and stared at Iwaizumi, who suddenly looked uneasy.

“Or she was breaking up with me?” he continued. “Either way the end result is that she’s not my girlfriend. And I want you.”

“What the hell are you saying?” Oikawa asked almost frantically.

“I’m saying,” Iwaizumi said with a tired smile, “that you were right about her. She mostly just wanted to get in my pants. And it doesn’t really matter, because I’ve liked you for years now.”

“That’s a lie,” Oikawa said, dropping his legs down and facing Iwaizumi properly. “You like girls. You date girls.”

“So do you,” Iwaizumi replied.

“No, I don’t,” Oikawa said and blushed furiously. “You were my first kiss!”

Iwaizumi looked at him, searching for something. Oikawa stared back stubbornly.

“What?” Iwaizumi finally asked. “Are you telling me you just had your first kiss the other night? With me?”

Oikawa averted his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “I always wanted no one else but you, so why would I have kissed someone else?”

“But you flirt with all the girls,” Iwaizumi said. “I thought that you had most definitely dated a lot of them.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with an angry frown.

“First of all, I don’t flirt,” he said. “Besides I would have told you about something like that. I mean, you are my best friend.”

Iwaizumi closed his eyes for a moment, pressing both his hands on his temples before peeking at Oikawa through his eyelashes.

“So basically we’ve both been secretly in love with each other,” he said, “and thought that the other one is straight?”

“You actually slept with a girl,” Oikawa pointed out quietly.

“I thought it was a good opportunity for me to finally get over you,” Iwaizumi said equally quietly.

They stayed silent for a while. Oikawa was looking at Iwaizumi, whose eyes were glued to the floor in thought. Oikawa’s own head was a blur of emotions. He wasn’t quite sure he had understood what they had just talked about. Iwaizumi’s eyes moved to the bottle of lube and Oikawa saw a flash of interest mixed with embarrassment on his face.

“Did I interrupt something?” Iwaizumi asked almost shyly, and it made Oikawa’s heart stutter.

“Maybe,” he said, trying to go for seductive and cool but probably sounded intimidated.

Iwaizumi glanced at him with a tender smile.

“I really liked kissing you,” he said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Stupid Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said with a tiny laugh. “I know there’s something else you must have enjoyed much more than just kissing.”

Iwaizumi looked away for a moment.

“I would hate for you to think I interrupted your fun time,” he said slowly. “Why don’t you continue?”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with his mouth slightly open, looking for a confirmation in the other boy’s face. Slowly he lowered his hands to the front of his slacks, giving a tug to his cock that had gone soft during the conversation. He then pulled down the zipper and pushed the slacks and his underwear down past his hips. Iwaizumi’s eyes immediately went to his groin, and it sent sparks of want directly to his cock. Being wanted by Iwaizumi was something he had dreamed about for so long it felt surreal to expose his body in front of him for real. His heart was beating hard as he reached for the lube and lay down to press a slick finger against his opening.

Eyes glued to Iwaizumi’s face Oikawa pushed two fingers inside, his forearm brushing against his cock that was quickly waking up again. He bit his lower lip in excitement over the way Iwaizumi looked at where his fingers were sinking into, and he moaned quietly. He kicked his pants off and spread his legs slightly to gain better access and to allow Iwaizumi to see more clearly. He swallowed when Iwaizumi licked his lips and absentmindedly palmed his own groin.

“You like fingering yourself?” Iwaizumi asked and almost reluctantly turned to look at Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa nodded and sighed.

“Me too,” Iwaizumi said. “I always thought about what your fingers would feel like compared to mine.”

Iwaizumi suddenly looked away and blushed.

“Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to say something so dirty.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathed and waited for Iwaizumi to turn to look at him. “Are you stupid? I have my fingers inside me, my legs spread for you, and you’re worried about sharing a little fantasy with me?”

Iwaizumi laughed and Oikawa closed his eyes at how good it made him feel. His cock was fully hard again, the tip of it brushing against his lower stomach as he pressed a third finger inside and whined.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa turned to look at him. “I really want you to fuck me.”

Oikawa stopped moving his hand and looked at Iwaizumi with a piercing look.

“I want _you_ to fuck _me_ ,” he said firmly. “Why do you think I’m stretching myself here?”

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi breathed quietly and looked up. “Fine, I’ll fuck you. But next time you better be inside me or I’ll cry.”

“I’d like to see that,” Oikawa chuckled. “Iwa-chan, I want your fingers.”

Iwaizumi leaned forward and took the lube from where Oikawa had placed it. He dribbled it all over his fingers before reaching to Oikawa’s ass. His fingers touched Oikawa’s entrance where it was stretched open by Oikawa’s fingers. Oikawa spread his legs wider, pulling his own fingers out to let Iwaizumi take control. Iwaizumi immediately pushed two fingers inside, hooking them in search of Oikawa’s prostate. Oikawa sighed and grabbed the sheets in his hands as his back arched.

“Iwa-chan,” he moaned.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa’s eyes and smiled. Oikawa reached out to pull him into a kiss. Their mouths immediately opened and their tongues met in a sloppy touch, when Iwaizumi found Oikawa’s sweet spot. Oikawa let out a loud moan, his hips jumping into the touch and his hug of Iwaizumi’s shoulders tightening. He squeezed his eyes closed and his toes curled when Iwaizumi continued hitting the spot. He felt pre-come dripping onto his stomach and sliding down to his sides as he moved, and he whined into Iwaizumi’s mouth as his heavy cock jumped at the stimulation.

“Iwa-chan, please,” Oikawa whimpered. “I want your cock.”

He felt Iwaizumi shudder with the words, and the boy pulled away to quickly open his belt. The clicking sound made Oikawa groan and he sat up to help Iwaizumi get rid of his shirt.

“You too,” Iwaizumi said and kissed Oikawa hastily. “Take your shirt off.”

Oikawa obeyed and did his best to open the buttons in a hurry. His fingers were clumsy, but when Iwaizumi tossed aside the final piece of his clothing, Oikawa was ready to shed off his shirt. Iwaizumi immediately pulled him into a warm hug, their lips pressing against each other, and Iwaizumi lowered them both down. Their cocks were sliding together as they kissed, and as much as Oikawa enjoyed this kind of closeness, his ass was twitching in anticipation of being filled. He reached down to take Iwaizumi’s erection into his hand and pulled a couple of times, making the boy groan quietly.

“Iwa-chan, fuck me,” he said with a twist of his hand, and Iwaizumi finally broke the kiss to get the lube and pour it on his cock.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi spread the lubrication on his cock. It seemed bigger than it had felt the previous time, but Oikawa wondered if it was just because he was nervous about finally having sex for the first time. His heart was pounding and suddenly he was very aware of how exposed he was with his legs spread so wide apart. He tried closing them discreetly, but Iwaizumi immediately turned to look at him.

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked, his hand stopping.

Oikawa shook his head and tried to calm down.

“I love you, Iwa-chan,” he said.

“I love you too, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said and bent down to press a soft kiss on Oikawa’s stomach. “That’s not what I asked.”

Oikawa took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I guess I’m a bit nervous.”

“It’s only natural,” Iwaizumi said. “It’s your first time. But it’s also my first time doing… this.”

Iwaizumi vaguely gestured towards Oikawa’s ass.

“I’ll be gentle,” he continued.

“I know you will,” Oikawa said. “It’s just so overwhelming to really have you with me like this. I always imagined what it would be like, but the real thing is so much more.”

Oikawa felt tears tingling in his eyes and blinked rapidly to keep them away.

“I’m amazed too,” Iwaizumi said. “You’re so astonishing, Tooru.”

Oikawa couldn’t stop a single tear from escaping. Iwaizumi bent down to kiss it away, and Oikawa smiled at the gesture.

“Iwa-chan,” he said. “Hajime. Fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asked as he sat up again.

Oikawa nodded, and spread his legs properly. Iwaizumi’s eyes went to his glistening entrance. He dipped a finger inside before lining up his cock and pressing the tip against the tight muscle.

“Is this okay?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa nodded again, his hands resting on his stomach. He was sucking on his lower lip as Iwaizumi started to push in, and his body jolted when the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock slipped inside.

“Still fine?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I’m fine,” Oikawa said and smiled. “Don’t worry that much.”

Iwaizumi lowered his body to lean on his elbows and stroked Oikawa’s cheek with gentle fingers.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said and kissed the tip of Oikawa’s nose.

Oikawa reached to take Iwaizumi’s hand into his as Iwaizumi slid farther inside. Oikawa’s breaths were irregular with the feeling of being stretched so open, and he squeezed the hand he was holding on to. Iwaizumi kept going until their hips met.

“You’re inside me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said in awe.

Iwaizumi smiled and kissed Oikawa’s cheek.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Okay,” Oikawa said slowly. “Just give me a moment.”

Iwaizumi nodded. He was looking at Oikawa with such a fond expression Oikawa had to turn his head away to avoid combusting. His heart was leaping in his chest, his cock was throbbing between their bodies, and his ass was twitching with the feeling of being filled, and he had never felt such a satisfying moment in his life. With his free hand he took a hold of Iwaizumi’s hair and pulled him down into an open-mouthed kiss. He licked Iwaizumi’s lips, nibbled on them and sucked on his tongue. Iwaizumi responded with quiet groans and small twitches of his hips.

“I’m ready,” Oikawa finally said and pressed a final kiss on the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth. “Iwa-chan, hold my hands.”

“Are you scared?” Iwaizumi asked half-jokingly.

“A bit,” Oikawa said without meeting the other boy’s eyes.

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, he just took a hold of Oikawa’s free hand before slowly rolling his hips. Oikawa gasped and closed his eyes. Iwaizumi continued moving with gentle rolls until Oikawa started to relax, his body beginning to move too. Iwaizumi pulled out a bit more before pushing back in with more force, and Oikawa opened his mouth in a moan, hips rising to meet the thrusts. Oikawa opened his eyes to look at Iwaizumi’s face when he sped up; he was flushed and drops of sweat were traveling down his neck. His mouth was pressed into a concentrated line, and his eyes were constantly searching Oikawa’s face, looking for any signs of discomfort or regret. Oikawa smiled around a new moan, holding Iwaizumi’s hands in his owns and letting the fuzzy arousal fill his mind.

When Iwaizumi slightly changed the angle of his pushes, his cock hit Oikawa straight into the prostate, and Oikawa lost all control of his body. His head thrown back he arched his body and his hips were frantically trying to get everything out of Iwaizumi’s cock. His toes curled into the sheets and his moans turned to whines. Iwaizumi’s thrusts were hard and fast, their skin slapping together and Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s balls against his ass. His lips were trembling when his orgasm hit him, whiting out his vision for a moment as he released between their stomachs. Iwaizumi was groaning louder too, his hips losing their rhythm as he got closer to the edge. He suddenly yelped, and pulled out before shooting his load on Oikawa’s cock and hips. His entire body shook against Oikawa, and he let himself slump down. Oikawa pressed kisses over Iwaizumi’s neck and shoulder, still not ready to let go of the hands he had been holding on to throughout.

“Iwa-chan, you’re amazing,” Oikawa whispered, and Iwaizumi chuckled in response.

Iwaizumi tried to roll off of Oikawa’s body, but Oikawa stopped him.

“I like feeling your weight on me,” Oikawa said quietly. “Stay for a moment longer.”

“I’m not too heavy?” Iwaizumi asked but stayed put.

Oikawa smiled against Iwaizumi’s skin, peppering small kisses everywhere he could reach.

“I love you, Tooru,” Iwaizumi suddenly said, stopping Oikawa.

Oikawa closed his eyes and breathed in deep. He opened his eyes to look at the heavy body lying on top of him.

“I love you too, Iwa-chan,” he said.

When Iwaizumi finally rolled over, Oikawa still wouldn’t let go of his hands. He looked at Iwaizumi’s smiling eyes, heart fluttering with the understanding that yes, this was real.

“Will you be my boyfriend, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi laughed.

“Isn’t that obvious?” he asked. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Oikawa smiled so bright he could feel his entire face light up, and he let go of Iwaizumi’s hands to pull the boy into a tight hug. Iwaizumi hugged him back, laughter bubbling up from his chest, and Oikawa felt so light he thought he might drift away if not for Iwaizumi’s arms around him.

“My boyfriend,” Oikawa muttered to himself.

“Your boyfriend,” Iwaizumi agreed.

Sleepy bliss spread over them like a warm blanket, and Oikawa knew that this was true happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to write and somehow I feel like it's lacking but hey, at least I finished!
> 
> I want to write a second part where Oikawa fucks Iwaizumi because as I was writing Oikawa fingering himself I realised I really wanted him to top but that would have been a bit odd when he was just fantasising about Iwaizumi topping him.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
